The present invention relates to the generation of mechanical power from the renewable power in ocean, tidal and wind currents. It's concept can produce renewable energy in favorable regions where ocean thermal currents flow close to land regions (i.e. the Florida Straits) that would benefit from this untapped resource of energy.